


What is the Past but a Smudge on the Present?

by PennamePersona



Series: below the skin [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Vulnerability, Gen, I had the thought today of queerplatonic dusa/zagreus and i think i might just go with that, Insecurity, Troubled Past, i'll follow through more on it later but it's not the focus of this fic, more fleshing out of the universe!, trans hypnos mentioned, we as a fandom are sleeping on dusa and it is a Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Zagreus hesitates briefly, but figures he may as well just come out with it, now that he’s set it up. “I was wondering...have you had your Mark your whole life?”That does make Dusa pause. Zagreus can see her blink a few times, clearly surprised by his question. He can’t blame her. It is a rather personal subject.-A brief glance into more of the world this 'verse is set in, via some friendly emotional vulnerability.
Relationships: Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: below the skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	What is the Past but a Smudge on the Present?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 1600 words into a different fic for this 'verse and then I got struck by Zag and Dusa having this conversation and I Had to write it. I got the urge badly enough to actually set down Hades, so that's how you know it's real shit

“Dusa?” Zagreus leans against one of the lounge tables on his elbows, though he does try not to smudge anything or make Dusa’s work harder. “Can I ask you something?”

Dusa doesn’t pause from where she’s scrubbing down the kitchenette countertop. “Sure Zagreus. What can I do for you?”

Zagreus hesitates briefly, but figures he may as well just come out with it, now that he’s set it up. “I was wondering...have you had your Mark your whole life?”

That does make Dusa pause. Zagreus can see her blink a few times, clearly surprised by his question. He can’t blame her. It is a rather personal subject.

“If it’s too personal, I understand,” Zagreus says, gently. “I know you don’t like talking about your past all that much, and I don’t want to push you.”

Dusa huffs out a short laugh and shakes her head. “If it were anyone but you, it would be too personal. But, well. I don’t mind telling you at least a bit about it.”

“Only if you’re sure,” Zagreus says, still concerned that he’s crossed a line. Dusa looks up and gives him a wry smile, then tosses a dust rag in his direction.

“You might as well help me out a bit while I talk.” She says. Zagreus takes the rag and gives her an understanding smile, then turns to wipe down some of the shelves. 

Dusa sighs. “From my understanding, people here like Mr. Thanatos and Mr. Hypnos and Megaera, they develop their Marks when they’re fairly young, right?”

“Yeah,” Zagreus says. He tries not to feel the lump in his throat. He knew before he asked the question that this conversation would touch on some of his own insecurities as well. “I don’t remember it exactly, but I know that Than’s Mark came through when he was just a few years old. It didn’t glow until he was a bit older, but the shape of it’s been there for most of his life. Hypnos’s came a bit later, for um...personal reasons. Nyx said that natural Marks develop once a person’s internal power is settled in them.”

He doesn’t mention why he’d asked Nyx about it, that he’d hoped for half his childhood that he’d develop a Mark too. It’d been especially challenging after Hypnos had awoken one day to the closed eye on the back of his hand. Zagreus had been torn between happiness for his friend and a deep-rooted sense of loneliness and inadequacy. 

“Exactly,” Dusa says. “They got their Marks because of all the power around them and inside them. They’re both Miss Nyx’s children, plus they were born inside the Wards, so magic has been active around them for their whole lives. It’s good that you didn’t say so yourself, but I know Hypnos’s didn’t come through until after he came out. We’ve talked about it a bit before. He needed to settle inside himself more for the magic to pierce through him.”

Zagreus nods. “Right, that’s what Nyx said. I don’t know what it was like for Meg, but I imagine it was something similar.”

“From what she and I have talked about, I think that’s true.” Dusa pauses briefly. “I wasn’t originally from here, you know. I lived a lot of my life outside the House and the Wards. Out there...people don’t usually have Marks. It’s really rare, and you have to be exposed to a lot of magic to get one, even temporarily. And if you want an artificial Mark to stick...that requires a  _ lot _ of magic. It’s not...pleasant.”

Zagreus doesn’t ask how she knows this. He doesn’t think he needs to. He’s heard this tone from her before: the slight wavering, the far-away emptiness, the touch of bitterness. She’s rarely spoken to him about her past, but every time she does, she sounds like this.

“I, um...my Mark isn’t a natural one. I wasn’t going to develop it on my own, I don’t think. It - the experience wasn’t, um. It wasn’t great. It started me on the path that ended up with me working here though, so I’m happy about that part!” She ends with what’s clearly forced cheer, and Zagreus is absolutely not going to call her out on that.

“Thank you for telling me.” He says, quietly. He turns around and gives her a small smile when she meets his eyes. She returns it, and if hers is strained, well. They don’t talk about that.

“You’re not lesser for not having one, you know.” She says. Her voice is gentle with him, like it always is when they touch on these splintered bits of him. 

Zagreus sighs, long and heavy. “I know. Or at least, I’ve been told. I think that’s how I knew I wasn’t Nyx’s son, even if I didn’t realize it when I was a kid. Or, not her biological son, at least. She raised me, and I love her, but...I knew that I wasn’t like Thanatos or Hypnos or Charon. I knew I was...different.”

He doesn’t notice Dusa coming closer to him until she’s already there, ruffling his hair. It’s a sweet gesture, and when he leans into it, she allows a small hug.

“I’m glad you’re different,” She says. “I don’t think we’d be as close, otherwise.”

Zagreus sighs again, but this one feels more like a true release of tension. “I think you’re right about that. And, well, I am glad we’re close. Even if it comes at a bit of a cost.”

Dusa leans back and flicks some of his hair out of his face with her duster. “No more Mr. Melancholy from you. It doesn’t suit you at all. I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to, but I’m not going to encourage you being all broody, okay?”

He laughs, unable to help feeling lighter at her teasing. “Alright Dusa, alright. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good.” She winks at him and heads back over to the kitchenette. “Now then, I really do need to get some work done, and we both know you helping was just an excuse. I love you, but how about you leave me to it, hm?”

Zagreus picks up the dust rag and tosses it next to a small pile on the edge of the counter. “Sounds reasonable to me. And hey, thank you. It always means a lot to know that you trust me.”

Dusa smiles at him and flicks her duster in his direction. “Of course. You earned it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos rule So Much!! I hope folks are enjoying the beginnings of this 'verse, I'm definitely into it. Comments will help me continue it, knowing that people are engaged is Huge 
> 
> Also, we as a fandom are absolutely Failing dusa, like wtf, she's Fantastic ?? why are we sleeping on this phenomenal snake lady


End file.
